The Complete Collection of episodes with Patrick
The C.C.O.E.W.P. is a collection of real episodes with Patrick. Episodes: Season 1: Help Wanted Tea at the Treedome Bubblestand Jellyfishing Naughty Nauctical Neighbors Boating School Pizza Delivery Home Sweet Pineapple Mermaid Man & Barnacle Boy Hall Monitor Sandys Rocket Nature Pants Opposite Day Squidward, the unfriendly Ghost Scaredy Pants I was a teenage Gary SB-129 Sleepy Time Suds Valentines Day The Paper (Cameo) Arrgh Rock Bottom Texas Fools in April Neptunes Spatula Hooky Season 2: Your Shoe's Untied Squids day Off Something Smells Big Pink Loser Bubble Buddy (Voice Only) Wormy Patty Hype Grandmas Kisses SquidVille PreHibernation Week Life of Crime Christmas Who Survival of the Idiots Dumped I'm your biggest Fantic Mermaid Man & Barnacle Boy III Squirrel Jokes Pressure The Smoking Peanut Shanghied Frankendoodle The Secret Box Band Geeks Graveyard Shift I'm With Stupid Sailor Mouth The Fry Cook Games Sandy, SpongeBob, and the Worm Season 3: SpongeGuard on Duty Club SpongeBob My Pretty SeaHorse The Bully Idiot Box Mermaid Man & Barnacle Boy IV Doing Time SnowBall Effect One Krabs Trash No Weenies Allowed Squilliam Returns Rock-a-bye-Bivalve Wet Painters Krusty Krab Training Video Party Pooper Pants Chocolate with Nuts Mermaid Man & Barnacle Boy V New Student Starfish Ugh (Replaced By Patar) The Great Snail Race Mid Life Crustacean I Had An Accident The Camping Episode Missing Identify The Sponge Who Could Fly SpongeBob Meets the Strangler Pranks a Lot Season 4: The Lost Mattress Have You Seen This Snail Good Neighbors Funny Pants Dunces and Dragons Mermaid Man & Barnacle Boy VI: the Motion Picture Patrick SmartPants SquidBob TentaclePants Krusty Towers Ghost Host Chimps Ahoy All That Glitters Wishing You Well Once Bitten Bummer Vaction Wigstruck Squidtastic Voyage Thats No Lady The Thing Hocus Pocus Driven to Tears Rule of Dumb Born to Be Wild The Pink Purloiner Squid Wood Best Day Ever The Gift Of Gum Season 5: Night Light Rise & Shine Waiting Fungus Among Us Spy Buddies Good Ol, What'shisname New Digs Krabs a la Mode Roller Cowards Bucket, Sweet Bucket To Love A Patty Breath of Fresh Squidward Money Talks SpongeBob Vs. The Patty Gadget Slimy Dancing Sing a Song of Patrick A Flea In Her Dome The Donut Of Shame Goo Goo Gas Atlantis SquarePantis Picture Day Pat No Pay Blackened Sponge The Iminates of Summer To Save a Squirrel Pest of the West 2000 Patties under the Sea The Battle of Bikini Bottom "What Ever Happened to SpongeBob" The Two Faces of Squidward SpongeHenge Banned in Bikini Bottom Stanley S. SquarePants Season 6: House Fancy Krabby Road Spongicus Suction Cup Syphony Not Normal Gone The Splinter Slide Whistle Stooges a Life In A Day Sun Bleached Giant Squidward No Nose Knows Patty Caper The Krabby Kronicle Grooming Gary SpongeBob SquarePants vs. The Big One Porus Pockets Krusty Krushers The Card Ditchin' Grandpappy the Pirate Cephalopod Lodge Squid's Visit To SquarePants or not to SquarePants Shuffleboarding Professer Squidward Pet or Pests OverBooked No Hat for Pat Toy Store of Doom Sand Castles in the Sand Chum Bucket Supreme Single Cell Aniversary Truth or Square Pineapple Fever Chum Caverns The Clash of Triton Season 7 (Final Season): Tentacle Vision I Heart Dancing Growth Spout Stuck in the Wringer The Inside Job Greasy Buffoons Model Sponge Yours, Mine & Mine The Curse of Bikini Bottom Squidward in Clairnetland SpongeBob's Last Stand Back to the Past The Bad Guy Club For Villans A Day Without Tears The Play's the Thing Rodeo Daze The Monster Who Came To Bikini Bottom Welcome to the Bikini Bottom Triangle The Main Drain Trench Billies The Great Patty Caper That Sinking Feeling Karate Star Buried in Time Enchanted Tiki Dreams The Abrasive Side Earworm Hide And Then What Happens Whelk Attack You Don't Know Sponge Tunnel of Glove The Wreck of the Mauna Loa New Fish in Town Love That Squid Big Sister Sam Triva Category:Collections Category:DVDs Category:2012 Category:Kadams4452 Category:Lists Category:Episode Lists Category:List of Episodes